Memory
by Minasa Kasara
Summary: When Ron tells Hermione about a girl he truly cares about, she is deeply hurt, but then...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here, they all belong to the fabulous author, J.K. Rowling.

**Memory**

Hermione and Ron sits together peacefully in the common room. She gives him a warm smile as he embraces her ever so gently. Ron, lost in her sparkling eyes, smiles sweetly back at her. His smile makes her feel ever so warm and safe inside. She loves it when she's with him; his warm body, and his loving hugs makes her feel so…secure. She stares blankly into the fire, remembering the day before they were ever together, that faithful day was just about a year ago...

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry called out on one fine day at Hogwarts. A sixth-year student turned around. She was standing in the common room looking out at the beautiful sky. Her brown, bushy hair flow ever so gentle in the little wind there was as she turned around.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied, walking towards him.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, running his hands through his messy, black hair; very frustrated. Hermione shook her head at once, confused and worried. Harry looked at her expression and said at once, "Oh no, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask him something. We were talking about something last night, and...Yeah, you know . . . " He then stalked off elsewhere, leaving Hermione to ponder the imponderable of what those two were up to.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered what they were talking about. She sat in the common room for about half an hour before she decided that she'd go look for one of the two boys. She tried finding Ron first. She searched everywhere for him; however, he was nowhere to be found. He was not in Hagrid's hut, nor was he in any of the classes. He wasn't in the common room, then it hit her, the Hospital Wing! She was extremely worried now, she rushed up the moving stairs to the hospital wings, and stormed in the room. No one was there, except for Neville Longbottom. It seemed like Draco had hexed him again. He gave a weak wave to her, she smiled and ran out.

"Where is he?" She asked herself, "well, can't be the library, 'cause he never goes there."

But, even knowing that, she went there and looked for him anyways, and, as she had expected, he was not in there.

She hurried down into a corridor, one that seemed to have been deserted. "Where is he!?"

"Where's who?" She heard a voice. She jumped violently and gave a sigh of relief as she saw Ron just right around the corner.

"Ron! You scared me! Where were you? I was trying to find you," she said.

"Where was I? I was just here and there. Where the bloody hell were you?!" He asked. "I was trying to find you. I need to tell you something."

Hermione gave a confused look, "O-o-ok . . . " she stuttered.

Ron grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her out to the lake, near the Whooping Willow.

They both took a seat as Ron started to talk, "I was talking to Harry last night… about a girl."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered why he was telling her this. "Not just any girl," Ron continued, "she's one that I really care about. It took me a long time to figure it out because I was in denial, but, I need to tell someone about it."

"Oh," Hermione said with a sad tone. She was feeling something that she'd never felt before. She felt uncomfortable when Ron said this. Maybe it was more than an uncomfortable feeling, it was…hurt that she felt.

"...and, I want to know how she feels about me. How do you think she would answer?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but if it was up to me," she said with a warm glow in her eyes, "I think that you're a great guy to be around," she smiled weakly at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "I should be going now..."

As she stood up to go inside, Ron grabbed her wrist, pulled her down until her head was at the same level as his. He gave her a heart-warming smile and gazed into her eyes; her beautiful chocolate eyes. She stared back at him, not sure why he was holding her back. "You can't go yet," he said in a warm, soft voice. Her eyes widen with confusion. "You can't go until I get my answer," he said again with the same soft voice as before.

"Wh-" Hermione started to speak but was cut off by Ron when he put his fingers up to her lips. He leaned closer to her, she felt his breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leant in and gave her a passionate kiss. He imagined her getting up and slapping him hard on the cheek, but she never did. All she did was returned his kiss, maybe neither one knew it, but she too, had longed for him to kiss her.

Running out of oxygen, both broke free from each other. "You mean more than the world to me..." Ron breathed as they shared another kiss… and another… and another…

Hermione's warm eyes stare into the bright fire as all of these memories rush back into her mind.

* * *

"Ron, I am so glad that I have you," she smiles at him warmly.

"So am I," Ron replies as he lowers his lips onto hers.

* * *

I fixed some of the grammar! Yay =D


End file.
